


The Healing

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-26
Updated: 2005-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: One Off. Harry grieves, Remus helps him heal.Written for Reddwarfer's 'Wolf and Cub' challenge over on LJ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

** The Healing **

\- - - 

**Pairing(s)** : Remus Lupin/ Harry Potter.  
 **Rating(s)** : NC-17.  
 **Warning(s)** : Angst; PWP.

**Challenge** : For Reddwarfer’s Wolf and Cub challenge: Category One- PWP/Smut.  
 **Word Count** : 3331 

**A/N** : Sisters of Darkness’ first non-Beyond-Redemption /related collaboration fic! Isn’t it exciting? Please review and let us know what you think of it! 

\- - -

**H** e’d tried so hard, so desperately to hold back the choked sobs of grief that had been threatening to overwhelm him since he’d stepped foot in Grimmauld Place for the first time since Sirius’ death. But now, finally alone and hidden from his friends- safely ensconced in the bedroom of the very man he grieved Harry could no longer hope to keep the anguish at bay. Hot tears seeped their way down his flushed cheeks as bright grief-stricken eyes took in the thin layer of dust that covered the obviously neglected room, a room that no one had touched since Sirius’ death- _oh gods, Sirius_.

Harry tentatively, almost reverently stepped further into the room, the door falling shut behind him with a muffled click that nevertheless still caused him to jump a little. He stood frozen in the middle of the room- the carpet beneath his feet was thick and soft, if dusty- almost comforting as he dropped to his knees, sitting back on his heel, hands hanging loosely at his sides as his gaze flickered over the room, lower lip trembling as more tears dribbled from his eyes. 

“Oh gods, Sirius, I’m so sorry. So, so sorry…” Harry reached out, touching at the dull fabric of the carpet before allowing his body to fall to the side, allowing himself to lie down and curl up upon the floor, knees drawn to his chest, a low and keening cry emitting from his lips as he finally gave up and in to mourning for a man he barely knew but loved just all the same. 

\- - - 

 

The door opened soundlessly, dim light from the hallway spilling into the room and highlighting the prone figure curled up on the floor. Remus stepped into the room, raising his wand to light the candles about the room before allowing the door to fall shut behind him. 

For a long moment he just stared at Harry’s body, looking so small and vulnerable in this room of all rooms, with his baggy clothes and undernourished body. Remus stepped closer, his footsteps muffled as he made his way over to Harry’s body, dropping down beside the boy- sadness etched upon his face- and reached out as if to touch him, fingers hovering inches above the boy’s shuddering form, not shivering with cold but with emotion, the power of dreams, of grief taking over, taking their toll on his subconscious mind, the small, almost silent whimpers emitting from his mouth, the whispered, mumbled name of his deceased godfather testament to this. 

Remus’ heart went out to the boy who’d suffered so much in the shortness of his life and still had so much more to suffer through- for life was cruel, but ignorance was bliss. He pitied that Harry had never had the luxury of living an ignorant life where he had hopes and dreams that did not involve the Dursley family or the war with Voldemort. He reached out the final few inches, fingers touching lightly at the boy’s arm, brushing tenderly over the goose-bumped flesh. 

“Harry?” He called out softly, “Harry, cub, wake up,” Remus moved his hand to the boy’s face, touching at the still wet cheeks, watching in morbid fascination as another pearly drop spilt from his clenched eyelids, he brushed it away with his thumb, and without thinking brought his thumb to his mouth, tongue flickering out to taste the droplet of salty sadness, watching achingly as a few more dripped from his eyes. 

Reaching out again, Remus this time sought to lift the boy into his arms, cursing the muggles Harry had lived with for the boy’s seeming weightlessness as one arm was slipped around Harry’s shoulders, the other sliding under the back of his legs, lifting him up and against a firm chest. Harry’s head lolled back and he moaned, discomforted. Remus shifted him slightly, cradling him more fully, the boy’s head finding immediate comfort against his chest as he turned and carried him over towards the bed- Sirius’ bed he noted, pausing in sudden indecision, but a whimper, a sniffle and the sudden tensing of the boy in his arms had his mind made up. 

Remus moved over towards the large bed in the centre of the room, gently lying Harry down on the coverlet and removing both his shoes before moving to sit beside him, looking down and into heavy-lidded, half-awake eyes. 

“Moony?” Harry whispered, his voice low and hoarse, Remus smiled tenderly at the boy. 

“Yes, Harry, it’s me,” 

Harry gave a watery smile. “M’sorry, I just… being back here was… it’s hard knowing he won’t ever be here again.” 

“I know, cub,” Remus reached out to run his fingers through Harry’s hair, the strands soft beneath his fingers. “But it will get easier.” 

Harry sniffed slightly, “I barely knew him, Moony, but he… I still… he was my godfather, he… he was like family.” 

Remus shifted, moving to lay himself down beside the boy, accepting the boy into his arms when Harry shimmied over towards him, nuzzling his face into the werewolf’s neck and pressing as much of his body against Remus’ own as he could manage. Remus pressed a kiss to the top of Harry’s head, breathing deep the scent of the boy and he held him close, fingers rubbing soothing circles across his lower back as he threaded his fingers over and over again through the long strands of his hair. 

At first, Remus believed Harry to be crying again when he felt the wetness at his neck- tightening his grip in reassurance. It took a moment for Remus to realise that the wetness was not infact tears, but the laving of a tongue. 

Remus jerked slightly, pulling just far enough away to stop Harry in his endeavour and cause the boy to look up at him. 

The stain on Harry’s cheeks- though partly flushed from his sorrow- was far too alluring; Remus mused as he watched the boy watching him. Harry lifted a hand to touch at Remus’ face but the werewolf’s own shot out to grab at it- stopping it inches from his face. 

“Harry-,” He began, not entirely sure as to what to say.

“Please, Moony,” Harry whispered, licking his lips almost purposefully- drawing Remus’ gaze to the action. “I need you, Moony. I need this. Please, make me forget?” 

Remus’ brow creased a little in a frown as he dropped Harry’s hand into the crevice of space between their upper bodies, moving to run his fingers through Harry’s hair once again- the ends sticking up every which way. 

“This is wrong, Harry,” Remus shook his head a little, smiling sadly, moving his hand down the boy’s cheek, tracing over the lingering tear tracks before moving over his chin, his lips- full and red and pliant, parting willingly to a questing fingertip. Harry latched onto Remus’ finger, the hot wetness of mouth and tentative touching of his tongue had Remus dipping his head- a long kiss bestowed to Harry’s temple as the boy nibbled at the digit before sucking it back out his mouth and turning his head upwards, face but inches from Remus’ own. 

“How can this be wrong, Remus? How can this ever be wrong?” Eyes wide and pleading, voice hitching ever so slightly yet still he persisted, arching a little in order to rub his cheek against Remus’ slightly stubbled jaw, enjoying the prickling feeling as he turned a little more and brushed his lips across what he could reach of Remus’ face, tilting upwards a little more to hover his mouth hesitantly over Remus’ own. 

“No, not this,” Remus ghosted his mouth around Harry’s in a mockery even of a butterfly kiss. “This can never be wrong, cub. But this- this being in Sirius’ room, on Sirius’ bed, this is… this is…” 

Harry pressed a finger to Remus’ lips, stilling his words. “Sirius… Sirius is dead. I know this Remus, it saddens me, greatly, but I know this. He wanted only for me to be happy. And you make me happy, Remus, always. Nothing is wrong, nowhere for us is wrong.” 

Remus kissed his index finger before Harry moved it away from his lips, their mouths still but inches apart. 

“If you’re sure?” He asked softly, seriously. 

Harry hesitated before nodding. “He’d understand.” 

Remus watched him a moment before nodding also. Harry smiled, though his eyes still shone with sadness. He made move to kiss the werewolf, only to have Remus move away from him, then towards him when Harry retreated in confusion- avoiding his lips even as be brushed breaths of kisses across the boy’s cheeks and chin and nose and jaw but never his lips until eventually Harry gave a small whine, a whimper of frustration and protest as he tried to catch the werewolf’s lips with his own. 

Remus chuckled lightly when Harry resorted to nipping at his chin in his annoyance, pouting in dissatisfaction as Remus pulled away even as he pushed forwards again. Remus licked his lips, watching as Harry exaggerated his pout- all red, wet lips and puffy eyes. 

“Don’t be like that, pup,” Remus said, slightly amused at Harry’s antics. He leant down, ghosting over Harry’s mouth again before pressing the softest of kisses to the corner of his mouth, finally allowing for the boy to turn into the kiss until their lips were finally pressed together- moving together, soft to hard and dry to wet, together- and nothing had tasted sweeter. 

Harry shifted on the bed, pressing himself more fully against Remus, hand resting against the werewolf’s chest, fingers gripping at the fabric of his worn robes, clinging as if afraid Remus would leave him as Sirius had done. Remus encircled his arms more fully about Harry, squeezing tightly in comfort as he pulled out of the kiss, a whimper at the parting causing him to press one more chaste kiss to the boy’s swelling lips. 

Green eyes opened to meet his- all bright eyed and deceiving against the deep shadows beneath them, the redness surrounding them, hiding the grief that lay behind them. Remus threaded his fingers through Harry’s hair once more- a gesture of comfort for both Harry and himself. His eyes never left Harry’s until the boy leant his head forward to burrow into Remus’ neck again, setting his skin afire with a series of searing open-mouthed kisses and long, lapping strokes of his tongue across his flushing flesh. 

The werewolf gave a low groan. His fingertips were burning to stroke the soft young skin of the boy that was so willingly lying here with him. But he couldn’t. He had to hold back, just that little while longer, lest Harry do something he may later regret.

The boy’s tongue continued to flick and lap at the heated flesh of Remus’ throat, tentative fingertips creeping slowly along the other side of the werewolf’s neck. Remus’ breath hitched for a moment as Harry’s hands slipped over his collar and lightly down his chest. Without realising it, Harry brushed the pads of his finger over Remus’ nipple, causing the bud to harden and protrude slightly, bumping the worn brown of Remus’ robes. Harry peered down fascinated, brushing the nipple again, biting his lip as he listened to Remus gasp.

He grew bolder, taking it between his thumb and index finger and rolling it slowly, giving it an experimental tug. When Remus moaned, Harry did it again, slightly harder this time. He moved his hands downwards, watching his own movements with heavy-lidded green eyes. Remus watched too, a low growl creeping out just as Harry’s hand came within inches of his erection. 

With a hand gently on Harry’s shoulder, Remus rolled the boy over onto his back. As he pulled himself above Harry, his leg slid in between Harry’s, thigh pressing briefly into the teen’s erection. Harry let out a keening moan, whimpering as he arched his back. Remus caught Harry’s lips, effectively hushing him, calming him down, assuring him he would get what he needed in due time.

Letting go of Harry’s lips, Remus kissed down the boy’s chin and followed the curve of his neck, tongue laving at a bobbing Adam’s apple. Remus slid down Harry’s body deftly, the tip of his nose skimming the soft cotton of the boy’s worn t-shirt. He reached the hem of said t-shirt and tugged it upwards, amber eyes darkening as the flat plains of Harry’s stomach were revealed. 

Sweat was beading already in the curve of skin beneath Harry’s ribcage and it was all Remus could do to dip his head and taste the sweat with his tongue. It was damp and salty, so very like the taste of his tears. As Remus pushed the t-shirt higher he traced the line of each and every protruding rib, yet another testament to the boy’s malnutrition. 

He kissed a soft line up the middle of Harry’s breastbone, lips moving to the right and wrapping gently around a dusky nipple. Harry groaned, arching his back and threading his fingers through Remus’ hair as the werewolf’s tongue darted out over the hardening nub.

Harry pulled Remus back up, lips meeting fiercely and breaking only for a moment as Remus pulled Harry’s t-shirt over his head and tossed it across the room where it landed on the dusty carpet. Before Remus knew it, Harry’s fingers were working at the buttons of his robes, pulling futilely in a fumbling attempt to open them. 

It was this simple gesture that reminded Remus so abruptly that Harry was still a mere child in many people’s eyes. He had the eyes and mind of someone who had seen far too much in a short space of time but he was still a bumbling boy when it came to carnal matters of pleasure. A jolt of pleasure shot through Remus at the thought. He found that he wasn’t nearly as disturbed as he probably should have been.

He broke the kiss, giving Harry a soft, sympathetic smile and taking the boy’s fingers between his own. He guided them swiftly over each of the buttons, letting Harry’s hands go and allowing the boy to push the robes down Remus’ shoulder. With several rather awkward movements, Remus worked the robes down his arms and tossed them onto the neglected floor. Harry’s teeth found purchase on Remus’ shoulder and the werewolf groaned, hands resting on the bed in order to hold himself up. The thin coat of dust on the covers was gritty beneath his fingers, sliding between them as his balance wavered.

Harry sucked on the soft flesh, moaning and bucking his hips as Remus pulled open the buttons of his jeans. The werewolf wrenched himself away, the bite mark throbbing slightly as he slid Harry’s jeans and boxers down. Harry kicked them away, moaning as Remus’ hand slipped up the inside of his now bare thigh. Remus’ eyes were trained on the freed erection, fingers trailing over Harry’s balls before travelling up the length of his cock. 

Harry whimpered, bucking his hips again as Remus ran his thumb over the leaking slit.

“Remus,” he gasped, “Remus… please…” 

Remus came back up Harry’s body, hand still hovering above the boy’s prick.

“Hush, cub,” Remus whispered, his lips brushing over Harry’s earlobe, “soon,” he assured him before running the palm of his hand painfully lightly down and up his length. Harry groaned again.

“Please… I need this… need you,” He gasped, thrusting upwards, begging for more. Remus gave a small nod that he didn’t even mean to do and clambered off of Harry.

The boy sat up slightly, watching with curious eyes as Remus opened the top drawer of the bedside table. Remus produced a half empty tube and smiled. Sirius could always be counted on for some things. Remus pulled off his own boxers before getting back on the bed, seeing Harry eyeing him hungrily.

Remus took a couple of pillows and eased them under Harry’s hips. He was expecting questions but the boy remained silent, simply assuming that Remus knew what he was doing and would never hurt him. It was true though, Remus could never hurt this boy, not after all he had already been through. He needed to love him, claim him, make him feel safe.

He coaxed Harry’s legs apart and kneeled between them. Harry’s fingers were already twisted in the bedcovers with anticipation. 

Remus squirted a liberal amount of the lubrication onto his fingers, dropping the tube onto the mattress. He smeared it, evening it out before running slick fingertips down Harry’s cock. The boy moaned, arching his back as Remus’ fingers brushed his balls and curved around to his hole. 

Remus probed gently, not wanting to thrust too deep or too hard. The digit slipped inside, swallowed to the knuckle. Harry groaned and writhed and Remus felt his prick throb with the anticipation of being inside that tight heat. He worked the solitary finger, stretching Harry before adding another. Harry gasped for the briefest moment before groaning and pushing downwards and rocking his hips. 

Remus pressed several kisses to Harry’s abdomen as he quickly added another. Hissing, Harry thrashed wildly, moaning incoherently, begging Remus to take him.

Remus coated his own cock head falling forward in pleasure at his own touch. He positioned himself between Harry’s legs, pulling the boy’s fingers from where they were gripped into the sheets and clasping them with his own. He laid Harry’s and his hands above Harry’s head as he pushed inside Harry.

The head of his cock slipped in and Remus held back, listening to Harry’s laboured breathing. Remus watched as a tear beaded but didn’t fall from Harry’s scrunched up eye. The werewolf pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead before impaling him fully. He stayed perfectly still for a moment, almost going into sensory overload at the feel of the heat that was surrounding him. 

Harry was the first to move, rocking his hips slowly and urging Remus to fuck him. The werewolf obeyed these silent pleas, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in. Harry moaned loudly and arched upwards, fingernails clawing at Remus back as the werewolf began to fuck him.

Remus’ reserved movements began to grow more erratic as skin slapped off of skin and a deep-seated animal instinct took over. He thrust deeper and harder, fist curling around Harry’s prick and fisting it in time with his thrusts. Harry moaned and groaned, tearing the skin from Remus’ back as his balls tightened and his body gave way to his orgasm. Strings of milky white cum shot over Remus’ palm.

Harry’s insides pulsed around Remus’ cock and the werewolf felt his hold on his self-control slip. He came, the results of his climax shooting into Harry. The boy continued to gasp in breaths, his hands sliding on the sweat that beaded and dripped down Remus’ back. The werewolf’s head dropped onto Harry’s bare shoulder, hair sticking to his face with perspiration.

Finally regaining some semblance of coherency, Remus slipped his softening cock out of Harry, falling down onto the bed beside the gasping, naked boy, his arms wrapping instinctively around Harry’s naked body when the boy moved to curl up beside him, burying his face into Remus’ chest with little kisses and pants of breath. 

Only their laboured breathing broke the silence between them, the heaving of their chests the only movement in the stillness of the room. Harry eventually propped himself up on his elbows, raising a hand to stroke the hair from Remus’ face he smiled down at the werewolf, a quick kiss to his bruising lips. 

“Feel better?” Remus asked softly. 

Harry gave a small smile that nevertheless managed to reach his eyes. 

“Ya, I guess so.” He pressed another, longer kiss to Remus’ lips, before curling up against him once more. His eyes flickered around the room- Sirius’ room. He smiled sadly. Sirius would understand. He fell asleep wrapped in Remus’ arms. 

 

\- - -

**Fin**.

\- - -


End file.
